Moments
by KatesOneAndDone
Summary: "In every life, there are pivotal, ground-breaking moments. Moments that alter who we are, moments that change the very course of our existence." Short one shot about such a moment in the lives of Kate Beckett and Rick Castle.


In every life, there are pivotal, ground-breaking moments. Moments that alter who we are, moments that change the very course of our existence. Our purpose on this earth shifts, and suddenly we find ourselves walking down a different path. Just like that. In the blink of an eye, everything we know is gone, and we are surrounded by unfamiliar territory. For Kate Beckett, this was one of those moments.

It was a November day, much like every November day in New York City. There was a crisp chill in the air, reminding her that autumn would soon be departing and making room for winter. The streets bustled with people going about their daily lives, completely unaffected by Kate's presence. She observed the strangers around her: a family of five, an elderly married couple on a park bench reading a newspaper together, a younger boy walking a furry brown dog. They all had places to be, things to see, people to meet. They had all experienced their own life-changing moments, and Kate figured most of them would experience plenty more in their lifetime. She was in awe of the world around her – of the growth and change, but also the subtle continuity that was New York City. So many people, so many lives, so many moments.

Kate wandered aimlessly throughout the park, knowing she still had plenty of time to kill before she was supposed to meet Castle at the swings. _Their_ swings. The pair had so many memories there, it only seemed fitting that they be included in today's moment. A cold breeze brushed against Kate's uncovered chest and she shivered, deciding that it would be only logical to zip her green parka up the rest of the way.

She was nervous about what was soon to come. Apprehensive even, but she tried her hardest to calm her nerves before Castle arrived. _Everything is going to be okay,_ she reminded herself. In all truth, she knew that worrying was illogical. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she had made the right decision, but the butterflies in her stomach and the pitter patter of her heart against her ribcage couldn't be stopped. Eventually, she found herself at the swings, glad that it was a school day and the park wasn't bombarded with children running around. She took a seat in her usual swing and rocked herself back and forth for a moment before stopping to check her watch. _Five minutes. He's supposed to be here in five minutes._

The five minutes passed, and Kate wasn't sure if they had gone by agonizingly slow or at lightning speed. Castle smiled when he saw her, throwing up his hand in a half-hearted wave. He picked up his pace as he neared the swing set, and then took his place next to her.

"Hi," he chimed a boyish grin on his face.

"Hey," Kate replied with a forced smile. "We need to talk, Castle."

Castle's brows furrowed, visibly confused by Kate's change in tone. "Yeah, okay. About what?"

"You… Castle, you know that… You know that-"

"Kate, stop stammering. Is something wrong?"

Kate sighed, trying to stop her racing thoughts and form a coherent sentence. "You know that I love you, right?"

"What? Yes, of course. And I love you, too. What's this about, Kate?"

"I love you so much, Castle. I was stupid for not realizing it sooner, but I love you so much." She paused, a pleading look in her eyes, practically begging Castle to just _understand_. He didn't. He looked at her confusedly, urging her to go on.

"I'm so in love with you. And…and I don't want you to ever think that this relationship is about who you are or what you have. I'm _in love with you_," Kate eventually mustered. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, Kate. I'm in love with you, too. So much. So much more than you'll ever comprehend. But, please, just tell me what this is about, Kate. I'm getting worried."

"Castle, I'm…" She didn't think she could do it. Her palms where sweaty as she fumbled with the chain hanging limply around her neck. The breeze picked back up, rustling her hair into her line of vision. Her heart was pounding ninety to nothing in her chest. _Just breathe._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

"I'm pregnant."

"You… You're preg-"

"I'm pregnant, Castle. With your baby. And I don't want you to think it's because you have money, or because you…" she trailed off, barely daring to look him in the eyes.

"You're pregnant," Castle repeated. His mouth curled up into a faint smile. "With my baby."

In every life, there are pivotal, ground-breaking moments. This was Kate's moment. This was _their_ moment. And everything was about to change.


End file.
